La piscine
by Mardy jaune
Summary: OS - Rencontre dans une piscine et les souvenirs qui restent à la surface de l'eau.


C'est probablement la dernière chose qui je publierai sur ce site, pas parce qu'il n'y a pas de lecteur mais juste je suis maintenant incapable de comprendre les personnages. La preuve avec cet OS complètement hors sujet, mais ça m'a fait je crois plaisir de l'écrire quoique je le trouve assez pauvre au fond mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à creuser. Bref et l'autre personnage, on le devine assez facilement même si son nom n'apparaît pas dans la présentation ni dans le texte. Regardez ce que j'ai écrit avant, c'est assez facile à comprendre.

Voilà, merci à ceux qui lisent et dites ce que vous en pensez, ce serait cool.

* * *

**La piscine**

Hermione aimait bien aller à la piscine les après-midi où, exceptionnellement, elle finissait le travail plus tôt. Ce jour-là, elle sortit du bureau vers 15 heures, passa chez elle prendre ses affaires et se rendit à la piscine la plus proche.

C'était un endroit grand, bien éclairé, presque désert et dominé par les reflets du bleu turquoise.

Dans l'eau, des enfants jouaient par groupe en poussant des cris insouciants et s'agitaient avec énergie, là où ils avaient pieds. Les adultes, la plupart seule, nageait silencieusement, comme par habitude, avec dans l'expression une gravité et une pudeur modeste. Le sanctuaire aquatique accueillait toutes formes de vie dans son ventre.

Hermione vérifia que son bonnet était bien mis et se glissa prudemment dans l'eau claire. Elle nagea quelques longueurs, lentement, tranquillement, avec une délectation croissante. L'odeur puissant du lieu – un mélange de propreté maniaque, de morosité, de vacuité – ne la gênait plus tellement, elle la trouvait même assez agréable. Cela lui rappelait le réconfort que cet espace lui avait apporté par le passé.

Elle se réjouissait des mouvements dansants de ses bras, de ses jambes, agités comme au ralenti et qui provoquaient de vagues ondulations irrégulières et scintillantes à la surface de l'étang artificiel, et la tête à l'air, elle éprouvait une fascination juvénile à ressentir que son corps, décharné, vieilli par les ans, défiait la pesanteur et avait atteint une légèreté qui la soulevait, elle et son âme fatigué. Elle plongea toute entière pendant quelques secondes, comme dans un rituel, pour se débarrasser des soucis et du malheur. Mais elle pressait les paupières avec force, dans une grimace douloureuse. Pour se reposer un peu, elle posa ses bras sur le bord carrelé du grand bassin et attendit, sans penser à rien, en continuant à battre inconsciemment ses jambes sous l'eau. Elle se pencha en avant et ferma les yeux.

.

.

.

Sans les rouvrir, elle sentit des pieds se glisser dans l'eau à côté d'elle. Elle leva la tête et le vit, assis calmement, un peu penché en arrière, soutenu par ses bras tendus. Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas de bonnet, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas tellement car il était bien trop arrogant pour se soumettre tout à fait aux règles de la société. Il lui sourit d'un air taquin et son air en était plus doux.

« Tu penses encore à moi, parfois ? »

Elle ne dit rien et détourna la tête amèrement, pour ne plus le voir. Pourquoi venait-il toujours troubler ses moments de bonheur solitaire, sa tranquillité ? Avec détachement et sur un ton de parfaite politesse, elle demanda :

« Que fais-tu dans un endroit aussi « moldu » ?

- Par hasard, figure-toi. De temps en temps, j'aime tenter de nouvelles expériences. Et ça ne me déplaît pas de te retrouver. »

Un silence se fit, durable et lourd.

« Ne sois pas aussi froide. Tu es fâchée de me voir, peut-être ?

- Allez, laisse-moi, va t'en d'ici. »

Mais il insista, plongea dans le bassin et se posta devant elle. Il la fixa simplement, sans intensité mais avec concentration et elle aussi en fit de même et au bout de quelques secondes, ils éclatèrent de rire spontanément, comme des enfants. Il avait quand même une telle façon de la regarder que sans un mot, il pouvait la faire rire, pleurer, aimer, douter, souffrir aussi. Lui se trouvait assez ému par elle qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis tant d'années et surtout par son rire brusque et franche, un déchirement intérieur de son être qui se propageait en un son absurde lancé au monde et en de petites secousses joyeuses comme les vagues de la mer. Ce fut leur retrouvaille et leur réconciliation. Puis elle retrouva son sérieux mais la joie ne s'était pas encore tarie dans son regard. Elle lui dit qu'après tout il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait et qu'elle allait nager de son côté. Il la regarda s'éloigner, le nez à moitié enfoncé dans l'eau, l'air pensif.

.

.

.

Les rayons de soleil perçaient la baie vitrée du plafond et faisaient briller la surface de l'eau claire.

« On se laisse flotter ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Ils abandonnèrent leurs corps allongés aux balancements discrets de l'onde et bras et jambes flottant comme des êtres à part entiers, ils ressentaient une satisfaction partagée et sereine, grâce à la chaleur lumineuse empruntée au ciel qui leur rougissait les joues. Ils perdaient peu à peu conscience du lieu et du temps et se laissaient partir à leur imagination. Les yeux clos, ils se transportaient dans le fleuve redouté d'un pays sauvage et exotique.

« On dériverait jusqu'à l'Eldorado.

- Pays parfait et fantastique.

- Tellement beau.

- Trop. Ce serait insupportable. On en fuirait.

- Petits humains jamais contents… »

Mais l'eau reprenait toujours plus le dessus et bientôt Hermione se laissa immerger lentement, comme inconsciente, comme un bateau qui coule en silence, et quand elle rouvrit les yeux douloureusement et vit l'autre qui était resté à la surface et qui s'éloignait de plus en plus d'elle qui continuait de tomber. Elle renversa la tête et sans force, se dit que le silence d'en bas était très beau mais très triste aussi car c'était le bruit écrasant de la mort mais cependant, Hermione se sentait comme dans le ventre d'une mère avec le liquide dans lequel elle avait l'impression de se dissoudre totalement, qui l'enveloppait, la protégeait du monde entier. Soudain, elle sentit un corps entouré le sien fermement. Leurs membres se mêlaient, s'emmêlaient pour vouloir ne former qu'un, un corps où dans la poitrine deux cœurs battaient simultanément. Non ce n'était pas ça, pas une envie d'union parfaite et totale, mais une tentative furieuse de toucher l'autre profondément, de tâter son âme maladive abondamment remplie de liquide transparent et froid, toujours impalpable, toujours éloigné, toujours incompréhensible, en permanence en décalage, dans les gestes et la voix, et à cause de cela, la quête était perdu d'avance et il ne restait que deux êtres misérablement accrochés l'un à l'autre dans une immobilité parfaite et funeste.

Hermione le repoussa et ils se séparèrent brusquement puis émergèrent presque en même temps dans un bruit assourdissant et purent respirer à nouveau. La suite se passa comme dans un rêve éveillé, avec un enchaînement si rapide des événements qu'on se rend compte de rien et qu'on se retrouve tout à fait impuissant.

« Vraiment… ». Il secoua la tête tristement. Elle lui dit :

« Je suis fatiguée. Je vais rentrer. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dehors, dans la rue calme et ensoleillée.

« Eh bien, au revoir. Peut-être qu'on se reverra un jour. »

Les rides de sa peau offraient un visage absorbé, distrait, anonyme.

« Oui, peut-être. Au revoir Hermione, fit-il avec douceur mais son regard se fit plus sombre, comme résigné. »

Ils se tournèrent le dos et partirent chacun de leur côté sans se retourner.


End file.
